transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
I Think the Autobots Had a Bomb...and Leg Lamps.
The streets of Crystal City are eerily quiet these days. Ever since the loss of the Decepticon Forces at Highroad a curfew has been temporarily instilled in order to maintain 'order' in the face of a sharp rise in 'Resistance' activity and Autobot presence around the city. Mechs and femmes of all shapes and sizes that can be found wandering the streets, few as they may be, share the collective spirit of dejectedness and oppression. On every other street corner a pair of Vehicons stand about on semi-stationary patrol, monitoring for the most part anything and everything that appears 'suspicious'. This is the face of peace, the face of tranquility, this is the face of Decepcon Order. High above the city streets the Decepticon 'Heroes' come to a still hover near the rooftops of the city's tallest buildings aboard the shuttle known as Despoiler. A SAI (Simple Artificial Intelligence) Drone named Drone-23 takes over piloting duties while Outbound, his optics glued to his forearm computer speaks to the pair of Vehicons named Slashdash and Flashbang, along with the Seeker Windshear. "Mission is simple... We're going to gather offerings of tribute- pardon... We are going to gather donations from the locals for the support of the Empire via the Peace Through Order Fund. Naturally, any who refuse are traitors and will be dealt with accordingly," the Decepticon notes duly with a dismissive wave of his hand. "In order to weed out any would-be resistance memebers we will also demand that one mech from each household 'volunteer' his muscle to Imperial construction projects to show solidarity with the Empire." The infantrymech pauses a moment, and then his optics flash. "We are here to make friends." "Heheh, friends... Yeah, I can't WAIT to meet my new pals," Flashbang chortles. "Wait, we're here to make friends? I don't get it..." Slashdash replie, his browridges arching downward. Flashbang jabs Slashdash hard in the midsection. "Moron..." Meanwhile... Windshear loos at Slashdash and Flashbang, particularly Flashbangs head, "Shut up..." is all he rumbles in that dead sexy marilyn manson baratone as he heads for the exit. "What is the targeted credit amount we are under orders to get, Outbound?" he asks. A convoy into Decepticon hands. How could any self respecting terrorist of Cybertron keep herself from being involved in this? The team was small, made up of volunteers, but also ones with the skills needed for the more subtle aspects of war. Gunrunning. Swindle would be proud of the sheer idea of it, until he found out there wasn't actually any profit made... The Autobot forces used the labryinthine underground as their entryway into the City, the reconstructed enormity of it had a whole new feel to it, new streets...but the underground was still the same. The secret rebel base had its proper rendezvous set up, though the large cache of crates and munitons could not easily be transported in altmode, which meant several trips were needed to carry them out from the tunnels below. Elita-One keeps watch, skulking in the shadows, her gun in subspace. Here it would not do to go waving about enormous plasma cannons. She approaches the residence of Blurr's contacts with suspicion. Her voice is low, measured. "Blurr, get your confirmation, we'll start delivering the goods. I'll keep watch for Con patrols. We stick to the shadows, and we make it fast. We're vulnerable here." "Then dispatch Groove and have him handle it. We can't just *not* pull a human child from a mall escalator." Hot Spot whisphers harshly into his ear piece. He may have a mission on front of him, but earth hasn't put itself on pause in the meantime. "First Aid, I shouldn't have to back your every play like this. What? I know I told you to update me before implementing responses, but you're not updating. You're asking for permission. Yes you are. I can hear it in your vocalizers. First Aid, a mech and hear a leader and a mech can not hear a leader. Never forget that." As he monitors various situations on earth, Hot Spot frowns at the amount of decaying architecture in the area. "A minor earthquake could cause a lot of injuries in this sector..." He prodcudes a small recording device. "Note to self: Give time and opportunity, will look into a small earthquake safety seminar with Crystal City slum locals." He subspaces the recorder. "How's it look, Elita?" Hound is already bemoaning the fact that they're not on Earth anymore. He's mumbling about the trees and the mountains and all that fast food he wishes he could eat but doesn't want to risk fouling up his internal systems with, and all sorts of other Earthy things. He does, however, stay on top of his job, keeping the crates disguised as various boxes of general /stuff/- old, cracked leg lamps, video game consoles, assorted novelty items, a few science-y looking things here and there- though it's mostly the weapons crates and other things that will rouse more suspicion than a couple of energon cubes. There's even a few /real/ human knick knacks mixed in there, just in case someone wants to check. "Hey, fast is what I do." Blurr responds with confidence to Elita's urging. The delivery of weapons and munitions could have been done by automated transport via the secret passageway Fortress Maximus had emerged from at the Highroad, yes, but this way was stealthier, and less easily intercepted by the Decepticons. Besides...delivering supplies wasn't the only objective, here. The victory at the Highroad had been mostly due to Resistance intel. Blurr quickly moves up toward the hab suite of his resistance contact, taking an open-shaft elevator to the appropriate floor. He quickly confirms the contact's identity with a specific energy signature being emitted from a small device hidden in a wall panel. It's low-range, of course, for subtlety. Nodding, he opens the comm again. << I've got positive IDs on the Resistance contacts, we're to deliver the supplies to a hidden cargo hold on sublevel D12. We can get to it from the maintenance shaft on the ground level.>> Outbound nods, "Mhm, yes..." Lets face it, he wasn't really listening to anything that anyone else was saying. "So, are we ready to depart?" he asks, finally looking up from his computer. This time he actually WAS playing Angrybots, and the level was finally complete. Without awaiting an answer he starts for the hatch. "Twenty-three, if you please..." The drone maglocked into Despoiler's co-pilot's chair chirps a low binary affirmative and next thing ya know the hatch is open, giving the shuttle's passengers a nice clear view of a four-hundred foot drop to the city streets below... Flashbang and Slashdash react quite differently to the turn of events. Naturally, Flashbang spoke up first. "Oh, just like old times! I haven't been on a REAL drop in ages! I hope we see some combat- get ta scrap some traitorous builder-fraggers!" The Vehicon chortles. "Hey Windshear, shouldn't you have been flyin' escort 'stead of ridin' in the shuttle? This drop stuff's fer REAL mechs, not insecticon bait." Slashdash gulps. "Bang... You remember what happened the last time you ticked him off? Besides... I dunno if I'M mech enough for this. Why do we have to be so HIGH?" By the time anyone bothers paying him another glance Outbound has stepped off the shuttle. Weeeeee! Windshear ignores Outbound and stares at Flashbang, a fist slowly clenching, "Listen to your buddy there, mech. Or we can will make it 2 and 0..." he turns to the exist just in time to see Outbound step out like nothing. Ground pounders, is all he thinks but not in a mean way since these are his division mates now. He steps out from the shuttle and gracefully heads down to catch up with the ground mech. "What level did you get to on Angrybots?" he asks idely as they decend. Needlenose strolls through the streets of Crystal City, flocked by a small squad of his fans. "Hey, folks, folks," Needlenose says with a grin, "Don't worry, I'll have time to sign an autograph for everyone." He takes a datapad from a fan and writes. "'To... my... number... one... fan...' hey, what's your name, sweetie? Sapphire? Great name. '...Sapphire. Keep... on... rocking... Hugs, Needlenose'." Needlenose hands the pad back to the fan. Elita One puts a hand to her receptors as she watches the alleys. <> She motions to Hound, following Blurr's advice. <> She adds, glancing at the hologram, <> Her optics shift left and right, <> She squints, <> Hot Spot gives a thumbs up at Elita's order to no one in particular, and strikes a strong, commanding posture next to the jeep. "I hope we wrap quickly...I have to rescue a group of miners in Chile this evening." He glances at the Hound jeep, and adds an explanation: "They're trapped." "Hey, they look nice, okay?" Hound retorts, picking up one of the real leg lamps and cradling delicately in his hand for a moment. It's a little awkward, considering the size difference, so he soon puts it back. "Besides, it's like you say. No one's gonna notice or care about a bunch of random, useless scrap, except by some cosmic, infinitesmally small chance that one of the 'Cons just /happens/ to need it and walks by as we're delivering this stuff. Really, we're talking quadrillion-to-one here." Hound looks at Hot Spot. Slight dim of the optics, possibly the equivalent of a blink. "Why don't you just ask someone else to do it while you're away? Even if none of the Autobots on Earth are available, there are still plenty of humans who are trained and equipped for things like that." Elita One shakes her head, "I'm just saying that those are human leg shapes, not even Cybertronian..." She puts her eyes to the sky for a moment, "Transport going overhead, probably sending some Cons out to further bases." She shifts in closer to the team, "Let's stay in the here and now, team. We'll get out of here and get you two back soon enough, but to do that, we have to get this done..." "All the more reason for most 'Cons to ignore them." Hound points out. Hot Spot says, "Protectobots, situation report." First Aid says, "First Aid reporting. Metroplex's medbay is quiet." Hot Spot says, "That's frustrating to hear, First Aid. A doctor's medbay should never be quiet." First Aid says, "Well, ah, actually I think I'm pretty happy it is." Elita One says, "if you need something to do, ask the Dinobots to play Dinoball again, that'll liven things up" Hot Spot says, "Streetwise would never settle, First Aid." Blades says, "...doing sentry duty?" Hot Spot says, "Well done, Blades." First Aid jokes, "Well I could go out and injure some fellow Autobots, I guess." Blurr nods again when he receives the comm from Elita. <> And with that he's off again, back to the elevator and down to the ground level where he seeks out the maintenance shaft leading to sublevel D12 where the secret hold is. The Resistance have just provided him with the codes to open the doors, and it takes some doing to get through the twisting shafts, but for this speedster it's no more than a breem. Entering the hold, he ensures that it is what it's supposed to be. As far as first appearances go--so far, so good. There are a few other crates of supplies here, but nothing suspicious. << I'm in the hold, Elita One. We're good to go as far as I can see.>> Hot Spot says, "I wish your daily action log was as layered as your sense of humor, First Aid. ABP. Always be protecting." First Aid says, "The current patients are well protected." Outbound's left optic-ridge twitches at Windshear's totally invasive and completely uncalled for question. "I...do not play Angrybots," replies the infantrymech as he plummets toward the Crystal City rooftops, and if it wasn't for the pause in his response you'd never be the wiser! For those of you who who didn't buy that line for a second...level 23. "Keep your processor on the mission, and stop asking silly questions about /games/... We are fighting a war here. Who has time for such nonsense?" Outbound, that's who. Slashdash and Flashbang have left the shuttle as well, the group all coming together as they descend. Flashbang is clearly enjoying himself, as he pretends his name is "Scuba Steve! Check me out! I'm Scuba Steve!" as he practices his front crawl. "I hate this so much! Why couldn't we have just landed the shuttle! Ahhhhhhh!" Slashdash is somewhat less amused. Soon enough the group has arrived, right smack dab on top of one of the medium sized buildings within the area. The very same building that just so happens to be home to a secret operation involving Autobots and the Cystal City Resistance. How's THAT fo convenience? Outbound's optics flash. "Secure the roof. We work our way downward room by room, floor by floor. I expect this evening to be most...profitable." Move over Cash Money Millionaire... Decepticons in the hizouse! But wait, something was amiss... Glancing about the rooftop it dawns on him- where the frag was Slashdash? "AIEEEEEEEEEE-KSCHIK!" That's right kids! That's what it sounds like when a Vehicon jumptrooper misses a roof and lands on a crate of human knick knacks. Fortunately for anyone near the impact area, Slashdash is seeing stars. Unfortunately, that sure was loud! At the realization that they're suddenly one mech short and that mech is likely now about as flat as a cog Flashbang chuckles. "Moron..." Hot Spot says, "What about future patients, First Aid? After I finished helping Elita One, Hound, and Blurr smuggle this truckload of novelty human lamps into Crystal City, I'll be rescuing a group of Chilean miners who have not yet actually been trapped." Defcon says, "Novelty lamps?" First Aid says, "Are you sure they need rescuing, then?" Elita One says, "Slag" Defcon says, "What is Slag doing escorting lamps?" Blurr says, "...wait, lamps?" Elita One says, "Hold on, we might've been made" Blurr says, "What in the name of Primus would human decor be doing on Cybertron?" Needlenose has been sadly stopped by the crowd, as he can't keep walking through them all while chatting them up at the same time. The crowd of fans are just too dense! Why you'd almost think the resistance is just dicking with him, but that is impossible. No they are clearly here because they love Needlenose, and the Targetmaster happily stops to sign an autograph for everyone that wants one. Defcon says, "I think you've all been spending entirely too much time on Earth." Windshear comments wrylly, "Who has time for games? Thats all War is, Outbound, process that." and with that he lands on the roof. But before he can begin to acknowledge what Outbound has said now he sees the fool Slashdash miss. the. roof. How in the smeg can someone do that anyway? "Moron." he says nearly the same time Flashbang does. Elita One motions to the cargo, taking a moment to peer back to the street. and THEN. SMASH. STOMP. CRASH. Elita-One turns back around to see a Decepticon in her leg lamps. She glances at Hound for a moment in dismay, but seeing how Slashdash is all sorts of aft over turbine in the mess, it was quickly determined he was not a hologram. She gives Hot Spot a quick non-verbal cue to secure the way ahead, then proceeds to....lie her tailgate off. She approaches Slashdash in his possible stupor, and obvious disorientation, "Oh no, I'm so sorry your landing was interrupted by our ...leg lamps." She glances back to Hound, with a scowl, then helps up Slashdash, hoping to get him up and moving away before he can question why there was so much pink on her. "We'll get this taken away immediately, please don't let us stop the Decepticon Empire's wants..." She steps behind him, giving a frantic 'Move it' motion to Hound. Hound jumps back as a Decepticon suddenly crashes into the leg lamps! Oh no! After brushing off some debris and giving Elita One a shrug in return for that scowl, he goes along with the act. "Uh, yeah, this is a pretty important shipment for some pretty important 'Cons. All hush-hush, don't go telling anyone that Galvatron likes novelty leg lamps," he says, quickly moving to help Slashdash off of the crates and then just as quickly trying to carry as many of them in as he can. All he can do now is hope that no one notices that the 'Con was clipping through the holograms, as that would be /really/ hard to explain outside of some kind of quantum singularity or something. Blurr is still down on sublevel D12, waiting for his comrades. He's getting worried, now, because he hasn't heard from them. <> Impatient? A bit, yeah. Elita One says, "Some Con just dropped right into our cargo, Blurr. I think there are more." Blurr says, "Slag, I'll be right up, then." Elita One says, "if things turn south we're going to have to lead them away from the cell. Get the elevator set up, we might be able to fight into the tunnels, they won't follow us so well there" Blurr says, "Affirmative." "I don't wanna go to school today mommy... I wanna stay home an' eat Energon-Os wiff youuu!" Slashdash offers to the Autobots, stumbling too and fro after rising to his feet and then just as quickly the mech falls face first onto the sidewalk. Well, that certainly made things easy on the Bots! Of course where there is ONE Decepticon there are usually many. "That fool... Hurry up and get down there. See if your friend can be salvaged for use in this mission. If not...leave him," Outbound offers to Flashbang with a sigh, his optics rolling. Seriously, why does he always have to end up partnering with the dumbest of the dumb? Well, at least Windshear was alright... "Windshear, go with him." "Oh, ho-ho-ho, yeah? You're gonna send this guy to watch my back? Might as well just shoot me yourslf, Outbound..." Flashbang smirks. "Frag all... Lets go," the Vehicon says as he heads for the ledge. Thats it. The Zombie Seeker decides hes had enough. In one swift move the F15 steps toward Flashbang and shoves his hand in his back. "After you." he rumbles as he pushes the idiotmech off the roof. Then the Seeker gracefully lifts up into the air and in moments touches down with barely a sound onto the sidewalk. He walks toward where Flashbang landed. "This is not the time to be laying around, mech, get up." as he turns to head toward a side street he passes the crates of cargo Slashdash fell into. He barely acknowledges the mess as he walks by until... Leg Lamps? Windshear pauses and looks back at the cargo. Its a bunch of junk -- random junk. Too random. He takes note of how many crates there are and the mechs transporting it all. Too descreet, too quiet. Yea he knows the signs. The Zombie Seeker opens his comm as he heads back to the crates. "Documentation?" he asks firmly, the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. A smirk that all but says he knows whats going on. He didnt play Jack Sparrow for the kicks of it all the millenia he was gone from Cybertron you know. Elita One resigns herself after a moment. Here she is, staring at two Cons now, holding what may be valuable contraband leg lamps, and is asked for documentation. She provides it. "Here you are." With a practiced motion, she pulls out the small datapad, handing it off to the Zombie Inspector. "I'm sure you'll find that everything is" She whirrs the lift to life, aiming it at the two Cons to knock them down, <>. From there, she switches the thing to reverse, full slow speed backwards to get it inside. Last thing she wants is those munitions to explode! Combat: Elita One strikes Windshear with her Grab attack! Hound freezes up when Windshear asks for documentation. Oh Primus, did they even /think/ about that eventuality? Apparently Elita One did, but then it seems that things didn't go so smoothly after all. "Slag! Found out already!?" he says, hopping on top of the lift (careful not to crush anything underfoot) and placing the crate he was carrying down with the rest to free his hands up for his rifle. He starts firing at Windshear, trying to keep him pinned down more than anything. "Slag it," Blurr curses quietly as Elita informs him of a disturbance. <> he responds. Quickly, he makes his way to back to the elevator and opens up the control array to ensure that it will not be called elsewhere when they most needed it. The speedster then dashes out onto the street and takes aim with his electro-laser, attempting to stun the Decepticon. Combat: Hound strikes Windshear with his Overhead Toss (Grab) attack! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blurr misses Windshear with his Electro-Laser attack! Outbound's optics flash. Seriously? This whole mission was built on the idea that they might get to uncover some resistance operatives, and somehow Slashdash's blunder may have put them on track to locating a weapons run in progress?? Too good to be true... But also too good to dismiss as such. Outbound replies after only a moment's pause. << I'm calling in the local Vehicons on monitor duty. They should arrive shortly. Any sign of the perpetrators?>> Outbound doesn't wait for a response, but instead he calls all units. Calling all units! Calling all units! We've actually got something to do! Naturally, the Vehicons transform and move out immediately. Time is running short for the Autobots, for THE REDSHIRTS ARE COMING! Flashbang slowlys stands after his ugly plant with the ground. "Windshear you piece of slag... I oughtta put a blaster bolt in yer back fer that! But I won't...cuz...I'm kinda damaged now." Sparks sputter and spit out of the mangled circuitry of the Vehicon's left leg. When Elita One activates the lift and Hound makes a move for his rifle Flashbang points quickly with one hand, while reaching for his blaster with the other. "Hey, wait!" he manages to get out before being swept off of his feet by the lift to land right on top of his poor, poor head. At the same time he misfires and the energy blast streaks right for Blurrr! Combat: Outbound strikes Blurr with his Grab attack! Combat: Outbound (Outbound) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Windshear suddenly recognizes the femme in front of him. Elita One. Nice sight for optics, too bad shes the enemy. He tosse the datapad aside and starts to raise an arm cannon when the Autobot femme gets the lift up and clocks him right in the chin. His head snaps back and he stumbles back. He has no idea what happend to the lifst but he hears Flashbang and then feels the mech slam into him. Then he gets shot! The Zombie Seeker shakes his head to try and reset a few things inside that got clobbered and shoves Flashbang off of him. "Get. OFF. ME!" he spits and then fires a shot in the general direction the shot came from that hit him. Combat: Windshear strikes Hound with his Grab attack! Elita One calls out to the rapidly diminishing team, "Move it Bots, get that door down!" She hauls the cargo inside, which whirrs softly as it moves on its own accord. She lets go of it, letting it slow on its own, closer to the elevator shaft. She grasps two pikes in her ....belt? Sure, she has a belt, then smacks them into the ground. "Arming demolitions!" She glances about, "This place won't be good for long, we'll proceed to dustoff site B, they don't know what we've got here, we can use that if we must..." Hound got a lucky hit, but gets shot in the arm for his trouble! While it doesn't do any serious damage, it seems that shot managed to disable some of his motor functions. "Can't keep this up for much longer at this rate! Wait...oh, great, /reinforcements/!" he exclaims at the sight of more Vehicons approaching. He quickly backs into the elevator shaft, laying down some covering fire for Elita with his good arm. The elevator doors slide open as the cargo approaches, allowing the load inside. <> A stray shot from some no-name Decepticon grazes Blurr in the shoulder. What. WHAT! These kinds of things were not supposed to happen. Seriously! <> And then he tries to shoot as many Vehicons as he can at once. Combat: Hound sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Hound strikes Outbound with his Overhead Toss (Grab) attack! Combat: Elita One compares her Accuracy to Hound's Accuracy: Success! Outbound frowns from his posting upon the roof. Sounded like the Autobots were putting up a fight, a fight that he wanted no part of. No, let the expendables deal with this issue... For his part Outbound's interests were better served laying low. <> No! Not the face! Flashbang finds that it is much easier for him to battle Autobots when he's shooting at them by mistake, as Hound manages to put him onto his aft proper. "Arrgh!" he shouts, his optics going dim as he falls into stasis lock after being struck yet again- this time by Blurr before he can get back up! Vroom! Vroom! Vroom! Vehicons assemble! A lightly armored hover vehicle jumps times three, and transformations occur times three, the landings rough with sparks and brandished blasters times three- and suddenly the Autobots are cornered by Decepticon reinforcements! "STARSTRIKE!" the Vehicon slams fist into open palm, and cracks his neck servos before pointing his weapon at one of the three Autobots. "BLITZBEARINGS!" the second Vehicon brandishes two photon pistols, and spins them about his trigger fingers before dramatically poising himself to strike. "METACHROME!" the last of the newly arrived Vehicons snarls as he pulls a energon-sword from subspace. Whoa... As the Vehicon grunts all transform one after the other, introducing themselves in succession, Hound is busy readying his shoulder missile launcher. In fact, it's ready the very instant Metachrome finishes his introduction. "Missile." the Autobot scout says, simply, firing the high explosive rocket right at the ground between the three. Combat: Hound strikes Outbound with his Overhead Toss (Grab) attack! "Or....Hound and I can distract the Vehicons while Elita One gets the payload down to the cargo hold. Either way, I guess." Blurr mutters as the fem disappears into the sub-basement levels. Well, didn't matter for him--either way he's fighting Vehicons. He chuckles as the Decepticons introduce themselves before Hound introduces them to a missile. Some of them are a bit too fond of their dramatic entrances, it would seem. "Sorry, 'Cons, but we're not exactly here for pleasantries." is all he says before letting loose with more laserfire. Missile!? Bwahahah! That's the lamest name I-....oh." BOOM! Poor Metachrome, he will be missed. But only after both Autobot and Decepticon forces alike finish picking pieces of him out of their servos over the course of the next orn. This is just another prime example of why you Do NOT BRING A SWORD TO A MISSILE FIGHT. Starstrike is a bit swifter on his feet, and as Blurr opens fire he manages to cartwheel out of the line of fire before dropping to a knee to produce two trigger-pulls in quick succession. "Ain't no thang, Autobutt! We're gonna feast upon your fuel lines! S-s-suck 'em dry! Hahahah!" Blitzbearings barks a laugh, loud and hearty as Metachrome meets his maker. "BOOM! Hahahah! Now who da stoopid one, Metachrome!" The stocky Vehicon is slammed with a couple blasts from Blurr, but somehow the Vehicon remains standing and even pressing forward despite severe energon leaks all over his torso. Pew! Pew! Pew! Windshear could care less about the Vehicons coming in. They were there to take the heat away from them and they seemed to be doing a good job of it. The Zombie Seeker gets his footing and starts firing into the building with both barrels. "If we can get it, they cant have it." he says simply determined to bring the building down any way he can. One of those Vehicons goes down, but the other two are still shooting. "Autobutt? That's your idea of a comeback?" Hound calls out to the Vehicons as he moves to find some kind of cover behind a wall. Peering out around the corner, he sees Windshear aiming not for him or Blurr, or even Elita, but rather the building itself, trying to bring it down on top of them! As he starts firing directly at the 'Con to try to put him down before he can accomplish his goal, he shouts to Blurr, "Get inside with Elita and the cargo! I'll try to bring that Decepticreep down before he brings this building down!" Blurr smirks as Windshear begins firing at the building. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." he says, knowing Elita One had planted charges somewhere in there. He turns toward the seeker in an attempt to stop him, firing his blaster in the Decepticon's direction. Combat: Hound strikes Windshear with his Overhead Toss (Grab) attack! "Yeah! Bring it downnnn! Hahaaaah! Lets do this thing!" Starstrike calls out, and suddenly an aft-mounted booster pack comes to life! The Vehicon zooms forward on a direct collision course for Hound, his optics blazing with righteous sadism! "Ohhh, YE-aahhhh! Gonna snap into ya joints, an' spit ya sprocketsss all ovah da place! Ya gonna die screamin', Autobots!" Blitzbearings is a lot like another Decepticon some of you might know, a Decepticon by the name of Triggerhappy because man oh man does this guy ever stop squeezing the trigger? Heck, does he even aim?? Yep, Triggerhappy 2.0, or maybe Triggerhappy 0.05 would be more appropriate... "Fee Fi Fo Fum! I SMASH AUTOBOTS!" Both Starstrike and Blitzbearings manage to cross the point of no return at exactly the same instant that Windshear's own blasts strike dangerously close to the explosives, and what happns next can be summed up simply as... KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Outbound staggers back and forth, the entire building upon which he stood shaking violently as charges blow near the base of the structure. "The slag!?" he shouts, the rumbling tossing him toward the ledge which he strikes with his hip before flipping over the side! Windshear isnt sure what happened. He was firing, he was being fired on. He got hit again, the vehicons were ... being whatever they were and he pulls the trigger again and suddenly, everything goes white in a blinding flash of noise. The Zombie Seeker if flung back from the explosion and slams into the side of the building Outbound was standing on and goes offline. And then the building goes BOOM. Windshear is knocked out but Blurr expected it so he's off, grabbing Hound as he goes. "Pfff, I told you it wasn't a good idea, Deceptibums!" he chuckles as the Decepticons are blown onto their afts. Thank Primus that cargo hold was on one of the basement sublevels, so Elita One should be safe. Hound was so busy shooting at Windshear that he didn't even notice the explosives! Thankfully, Blurr grabs him and almost literally drags him off, though Hound quickly finds his footing again and runs. His question is answered before it's even asked when that explosion goes off. Thank Primus, indeed. Fortunately Cybertonian buildings don't collapse in exactly the same way that terran made structures do. No, the Cybertronians were just a bit better at designing, but that doesn't mean the streets aren't completely littered with debris! Huge clouds of dust the size of some Earthside skyscrapers shoot into the air and spread out like mushroom clouds, although the internal structure remains intact. Outbound hits the ground with a thud, his left shoulder pauldron bending profusely and the infantrymech cries out before growling to himself as the dust begins what will most likely be a very long settling period. <<...Report.>> The comm is silent. Does that mean they lost..? A fist breaks through the debris beside Outbound's head, and a large slab of rubble is pushed aside to reveal none other than... Slashdash! The heroic Vehicon mimics a cough and a hack as he reaches back into the mass of rubble only to pull Flashbang from beneath before draping the other Vehicon over his shoulder. "Hey! Uhm... I think the Autobots might've had a bomb." Outbound stares up at the sky as he listens to the Vehicon, and his optics go white-hot. Sure Cybertronian buildings arent built as flimsy as Human structures but they can still be damaged. The far wall of this building now has a Seeker shaped dent in it and the Zombie Seeker slowly reboots to find himself looking up at an outer wall that was partially molded around him. After a moment the snow in his line of vision clear and he struggles his way out of his body shaped impression. Windshear looks around once he gets his footing. "I think they had a bomb." he says dazedly as he steps toward whats left of the building that just 'sploded. Thankfully Blurr has managed to get Hound out of the blast radius in time. Wait, no...of course Blurr got Hound out of the blast radius in time! He hopes none of the civilians had been injured in the blast or from the fight. "Hah..." he chuckles. "Bet they didn't see that one coming." the speedster asides to Hound. Well, they managed to survive, so that makes it a bit easier to laugh about things before they have to start worrying about potential civilian casualties. "Hahaha, yeah, that must've been quite a surprise," Hound says, looking around. "So how do we get out of here? Are there any secret passageways?" "Erm....yeah...actually," Blurr says, giving Hound a bit of an incredulous look. "The one we came here in." Hound dims his optics again. "Oh, right." The common sense stating of the obvious aside, Outbound addresses the 'survivors'. <> The mech sounds rather worn and tired as he speaks despite his lack of involvement in the earlier combat; although when you're surrounded by bafoons with a habit of trying your patience and etting on your circuits what could you expect? "And you... How the frag are YOU still online?" Slashdash glances over his left shoulder, and then over his right before pointing a finger at himself. When Outbound just stares at him deadpan, the Vehicon smiles. <> <<....Hack! Hack! Unf... Hey, I think those sslaggin' Bottholes, might'a had some explossives! Fraggin' punkss!>> radios Starstrike. After several million years spent serving the Decepticon Empire this was the very first time that Outbound gave consideration to shooting himself in the face.